Mais que ódio: amor
by Lara Boger
Summary: Fui me apaixonar justamente pela pessoa que eu mais odiava. Mentira, eu nunca o odiei, mas sabe aquela pessoa com a qual você se encontra e o sarcasmo fala mais alto? Era assim com o novato.


DISCLAIMER: Charlie´s Angels e Cybercops não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

PS: Essa fic faz parte de uma série de crossovers de _As Panteras_ e _Cybercops _sempre tendo como foco o casal Alex (Lucy Liu) e Osamu (Ryuma Sassaki - cyber mercúrio)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mais do que ódio: Amor_**

Estranho... como o ódio pode estar tão próximo do amor. Sabe aquela pessoa que você provoca todos os dias e tem o estranho prazer em deixar irritado?

Pois é, ela pode ser aquela pessoa que você vai querer fazer feliz mais tarde.

Não, isso não é uma praga. Quando aconteceu comigo, eu até achei que pudesse ser. Fui me apaixonar justamente pela pessoa que eu mais odiava. Mentira, eu nunca o odiei, mas sabe aquela pessoa com a qual você se encontra e o sarcasmo fala mais alto?

Era isso que acontecia quando eu me encontrava com o novato. Bem, o nome é Osamu, um cara que veio lá da terra do sol nascente. Sério, paradão, quietão... o tipo que me irritava. Nem parecia o cara que tinha aquele currículo invejável e que vinha da elite da polícia japonesa. Não dava pra entender. Logo tornou-se o meu alvo preferido.

Óbvio, Osamu podia ser quieto, mas não idiota. Não era do tipo que aceitava muito bem ouvir desaforos quieto. Sempre me respondia com alguma outra gracinha. E claro que tornou-se muito divertido provocá-lo. Só que eu não acreditava naquilo que minhas amigas me diziam.

- Esse ódio todo vai acabar em outra coisa, viu?

Nunca acreditei. Achei que seria difícil. Quieto demais, parado demais. Expressão de desconfiança permanente no rosto. Como isso poderia atrair alguém? Ainda mais a mim?

Foi num fim de noite, um amanhecer as cosias começaram a mudar. Eu estava de pé, não por falta de sono, mas por sede. Não sei o que me meu para numa hora daquelas querer levantar pra pegar um copo d´água. A questão é que costumo atender aos apelos do meu corpo, então mesmo com sono resolvi ir até a cozinha...

Céus, desde quando a cozinha era tão longe? Eu estava me arrastando pelo corredor, pensando a todo momento no quanto eu era uma idiota de querer água numa hora daquelas. Quem precisava disso quando estava morrendo de sono e tinha uma cama quentinha esperando?

Bom, não sei a que custo eu cheguei lá, abri a geladeira e finalmente peguei o que eu queria. Tomei da garrafa mesmo, sem encostar meus lábios. Para quê precisava sujar um copo? Eu não ia lavá-lo naquela hora. Quem seria o maluco que faria algo assim numa hora daquelas?

Péssima idéia de minha parte. Péssima mesmo, porque acabei derramando parte da água gelada em mim. Merda!

Nota mental: nunca tomar água direto da garrafa durante a madrugada. Você pode estar sonada demais e causar um desastre.

Xinguei a mim mesma, e, acordada comecei a procurar alguma coisa pra secar o chão depois da minha bagunça. Eu bem que poderia deixar daquele jeito mesmo, mas certamente haveria o risco de alguma das minhas amigas escorregarem, darem piruetas pelo ar e caírem, podendo assim quebrar uma perna, um braço, a coluna, o pescoço entrarem em coma e ficarem em estado vegetativo a vida toda.

Claro que como uma boa amiga, eu nunca desejaria isso a Natalie, Dylan ou Bosley. Talvez ao novato... tudo bem, não o coma ou o estado vegetativo... mas uma perna e um braço não fariam mal a ninguém.

_Meu Deus, cale a boca, Alex! Pare de pensar em merda!_

Encontrei um esfregão, que usei por pouco tempo. Nem molhei tanto assim o chão. Umas passadinhas e nem parecia que eu tinha começado um desastre. Salvei minhas amigas de quebrarem o pescoço, mas o meu sono estava definitivamente perdido. Agora me restavam horas de... de... ah, puro tédio!!!!

Bem, eu ainda podia pelo menos voltar para o quarto e me enrolar no meu edredon quentinho. Já era uma forma de remediar o estrago... era esse o meu plano até olhar pela janela. Dificilmente se via algo interessante naquela hora, mas eu vi algo diferente. Ele estava lá fora.

Ele, o novato. Estava de costas, mas posso reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar. Sentado, nem parecia se mexer. Não dava pra ver o rosto, mas talvez estivesse bem concentrado. Parecia olhar para a frente... talvez o nascer do sol visto que não tinha muita coisa pra se ver na rua. Não naquela hora.

Não preciso nem dizer que me bateu aquela curiosidade... o que ele estava fazendo ali numa hora dessas?

Também não preciso dizer que eu saí pra descobrir. Afinal já que os meus projetos de voltar ao meu sono já tinham acabado mesmo... e de qualquer modo, provocar o novato era algo divertido.

Abri a porta, saí sem fazer barulho. Antes peguei uma caneca de café. Era bom ter um pretexto para estar ali. Cheguei perto, na ponta dos pés para não fazer barulho. Ele nem parecia ter percebido a minha presença... se bem que ele era tão quieto que talvez tivesse sim percebido mas não tinha a intenção de demonstrar.

Se era assim, eu estava sendo ignorada... EU IGNORADA?? Nem pensar! Definitivamente aquela criatura não sabia com quem estava lidando.

- FALA NOVATO! – disse, em voz alta e sentando ao seu lado – Posso sentar?

- Já sentou, né?

- Malcriado...

- Bom dia pra você também, Alex. – ele me respondeu sem desviar os olhos do que estava vendo. – O que faz acordada a essa hora?

- Eu levantei com sede.

- Café realmente mata a sede.

Ei? Como ele sabia que eu estava tomando café? Ele nem olhou pra mim!

Nota mental: muito cuidado ao provocar alguém com reflexos. Você pode ter uma surpresa: seja uma pergunta indiscreta ou um golpe que vai te deixar imobilizado, sem ar e gemendo de dor pedindo pra não nascer. Já o vi fazer isso com um suspeito, então um pouco de prudência não faz mal a ninguém.

- Eu tomei água, mas fiz um pequeno desastre na cozinha. Aí perdi o sono. E você, o que está fazendo aí acordado a essa hora? Seu fuso horário ainda tá alterado?

- Tô vendo o sol nascer.

- Uau... que programa... acordou só pra isso? Ah, tá... esqueci que você é da terra do sol nascente. – provoquei e caí na risada em seguida. Achei que ele ia ficar irritado, mas o novato sequer reagiu.

Ihhh... ele ficou quieto... nem me respondeu, nem falou nada! Eu estava esperando uma resposta malcriada. Esperava mesmo. Fiquei surpresa com aquele silêncio.

_Ah, não é possível... ele não podia ser imune a mim! Ninguém é! _

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Está tudo bem?

- Hã? Tá, tudo bem... mas por que a pergunta?

- Sei lá, você tá quieto...

- Nesse horário as pessoas costumam estar quietas nesse país, não é? Vocês vivem falando pra eu tentar me adaptar. Estou tentando.

- Não parece ser isso.

- Desde quando virou psicóloga? – senti aquele velho tom irônico na sua voz. Muito suave, quase inexistente, nada que parecesse ser mesmo uma conversa entre nós dois... quer dizer, se é que nós éramos capazes de conversar. - Além do mais desde quando se preocupa com isso? Você me odeia.

- Ah, não se superestime, novato. As vezes acabo dando uma de boa samaritana. E de qualquer jeito, se estivesse bem mesmo já estaríamos lutando com luvas de pelica. Afinal, nosso "sentimento" um pelo outro é recíproco.

- Pode apostar que sim.

- E então? Por acaso está preocupado com alguma coisa?

_Meu Deus! Eu fiz mesmo essa pergunta?_

Ah, não que fosse errado... mas eu estava realmente preocupada com ele. Desde quando eu veria o Osamu triste dessa forma? É só olhar pra ele pra perceber!

E por mais que eu o "odiasse", nada me impedia de me preocupar, oras. Ele é meu companheiro de trabalho... se alguma coisa o desconcentrar pode atrapalhar uma missão!

Estão vendo? Mesmo que eu não queira, sou obrigada a me preocupar!

- Só estou pensando na vida.

- Pelo jeito a vida está te incomodando. O que foi? Não está gostando daqui? Devo estar te infernizando demais.

- Não é nada disso. Gosto daqui. Vocês são legais... até mesmo você, de vez em quando.

_Até mesmo eu... até mesmo eu, de vez em quando?... o que será que ele quis dizer com isso?_

Uma bobagem, mas que deixei pra depois. Osamu tinha começado a falar alguma coisa, e por mais surpreendente que isso fosse, eu queria ouví-lo.

- Se o problema não somos nós, o que há então?

- O antes.

Sim, agora eu sabia do que ele estava falando, estava na ficha dele que recebemos antes de sua chegada, bem antes de querermos recrutá-lo. De seu trabalho anterior, numa organização conhecida como ZAC, a elite da polícia japonesa, um currículo que seria invejável se não houvesse uma mancha imperdoável. Uma acusação de traição.

Osamu Saionji, um policial considerado exemplo – algo que eu mesma preciso admitir – foi acusado de ser um agente duplo que trabalhava para a DESTRAP, inimiga de alta tecnologia. De acordo com a ficha ele teria passado informações sobre missões para os inimigos, sabotando e provocando falhas graves em cada atividade. As provas encontradas contra ele eram consistentes e por mais que tentasse se defender, parecia impossível.

Como uma concessão de seu capitão, acabou sendo expulso e fichado, mas não preso. E pra esquecer acabou vindo pra cá, pro outro lado do mundo.

É... por mais que a gente não se suporte, sou obrigada a dar o braço a torcer. Ele passou por muita coisa. E saber que aquilo não tinha volta me deixava furiosa.

Não com ele, mas por ele.

- Pensando neles?

- Sim.

- Está sentindo falta deles?

- Estou.

- Mesmo depois de tudo? – perguntei, incrédula. Eu não estava calma, senti minha voz tremer um pouco. Deus! Não era possível que ele tivesse tão pouco amor próprio! Não depois de uma acusação daquelas.

- Eles foram a minha família durante muito tempo. – respondeu, falando devagar, parecendo calmo - Foram os meus amigos. Não sei como está agora por lá... mas passamos bons momentos. Tenho boas lembranças.

- Se eles descobrissem a verdade e te chamassem de volta, você voltaria? – perguntei, curiosa. Podia ser uma pergunta arriscada, mas não considerei nada disso na hora. Só queria saber quais eram os limites dele. Saber o que ele estava sentindo.

- Nunca vão descobrir a verdade, Alex. Essa possibilidade não existe.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Quem armou isso planejou muito bem. São muitas evidências e nem dá pra contestar.

- Como não? Você acha que nós te colocaríamos aqui se acreditássemos que fosse culpado? Acha mesmo?

- Sinceramente? Não sei de mais nada. Nem sei se quero mais saber. Eu já afundei muito e a cada vez que penso que vai ficar tudo bem consigo afundar ainda mais.

Seria isso um desabafo? Logo comigo? Será que tinha se dado conta de com quem está falando? Obvio que talvez eu não seja a melhor pessoa para que ele converse... mas eu não consegui fazer algo malcriado para provocá-lo. Ele não estava bem. E fiquei preocupada... achei que uma trégua momentânea seria de bom tom.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Voltaria se te chamassem?

- Não sei. Depende.

- Depende? – sem me dar conta, comecei a ficar preocupada com aquela resposta – Do quê?

- Do que eu fizer por aqui, do que for acontecer... não planejo mais nada.

- Hoje você está aqui trabalhando com a gente. – tentei argumentar e fazer com que ele falasse.

- É, hoje estou, mas não sei amanhã. Pode ser que venha uma nova acusação e eu seja expulso de novo. – suspirou- Não sei a razão de estarem fazendo isso, mas sem saber fica muito difícil fazer algum plano. Fica difícil poder me defender.

- Ei, qual é? Você está com a gente! Nós não vamos acreditar em qualquer coisa, Osamu. Você não está aqui a toa. Pode contar com a gente.

- Está se incluindo no pacote, Alex? Pensei que me odiasse.

- E eu te odeio. Só que eu não sou burra. Você é um excelente policial e quando se tem um cara desses na equipe não podemos desperdiçar.

Foi aí que ele me olhou com aquela cara de quem espera alguma coisa, na certa uma piada minha. Bem, eu não pensava em falar qualquer coisa assim. Mas era divertido ver aquele ar de desconfiança no rosto dele. Era uma desconfiança saudável. Não a desconfiança de sofrer uma punhalada pelas costas, como o que já lhe acontecera antes.

- Posso até ser um excelente policial, mas tenho a ficha suja. De quê isso vale agora?

Ah, não... isso eu não pude agüentar. Tive que falar alguma coisa, não podia deixar isso passar em branco. Não sei se errei, mas senti algo muito estranho ao ouvi-lo falar dessa forma.

- Ei? Por acaso você fez mesmo algo de errado? Você fez o que aquelas pessoas disseram que fez? – esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele apenas olhou em meus olhos. – Não está sozinho, novato. Nós estamos aqui. Isso que está na sua ficha não interessa pra nós.

Ele olhava para mim, olhos nos olhos como eu já tinha percebido que preferia. Parecia sério naquele momento, mas por alguns segundos vi que ele se emocionou em ouvir minhas palavras embora provavelmente soassem estranhas, afinal eram minhas palavras, era a minha voz. Não demorou para que eu visse um sorriso breve em seu rosto, em lugar daquela expressão vazia com que me deparei quando o vi.

- Alex... o que tem aí nesse café? Jogou uma dose de saquê aí dentro?

Claro, onde eu estava com a cabeça em esperar uma resposta séria? Osamu não devia estar entendendo nada. Desde quando nós poderíamos ter uma conversa civilizada? Foi ódio a primeira vista, e desde o primeiro dia nós nos dedicamos diariamente a provocações mútuas, geralmente piadinhas leves e ácidas. Tudo dentro do limite da civilidade... ou de um limite que ele próprio estabeleceu, pois nunca me respondeu com qualquer palavra que me faltasse o respeito.

Na certa não esperava que eu pudesse me preocupar com seu bem estar. E apesar de tudo eu me preocupava. Alguém dizia que do ódio pro amor era apenas um passo. Tudo bem que o nosso ódio não passava de uma implicância saudável... mas quem sabe esse ditado não tinha um fundo de verdade?

- Não, foi chá de cogumelo. Tá servido? – respondi, no mesmo tom brincalhão e sarcástico. – O que está querendo dizer com isso? Tá me chamando de bêbada?

- Não, é que o seu discurso ao meu favor foi muito inflamado!

- Tá me chamando de bêbada?! – dei um soco em seu braço, e ele se encolheu, rindo e reclamando como se tivesse doído. Doído nada, ele agüenta a dor física como ninguém. – Não fica se achando não, viu novato?

- Pode deixar, já entendi o recado. – respondeu, esfregando o braço com a mão justamente onde lhe dei o soco, como se eu o tivesse machucado... até parece.

Logo ele bocejou, mas escondeu isso levando a mão até a boca. E em questão de segundos ele me pareceu abatido. Natural pra quem assiste o sol nascer, mas também para quem tem insônia. Dava pra ver pelas olheiras que começaram a ficar mais pronunciadas. Na certa Osamu perdia as noites de sono pensando naquele assunto.

- Acho que está cansado agora. Melhor dormir um pouco. Se tivermos missão vai ter que estar concentrado ou podemos acabar estragando tudo.

- É, e eu não quero estragar mais nada.

Será que foi isso mesmo que ouvi? Osamu fez uma piada ácida contra si mesmo? Droga! Não acreditei que ele pudesse ser tão masoquista! Isso é cruel!

"_Por que estou sentindo isso?", _perguntei-me, sem ter qualquer resposta.

- Vai, vai logo dormir e vê se pára de pensar em besteira.

Osamu sorriu pra mim discretamente, como quem não entende o que está acontecendo mas também não questiona. Balançou a cabeça como quem ouve uma piada e acha engraçada. Só que eu não estava fazendo piada. Falei sério. Por mais que eu não acreditasse, estava preocupada com ele. Na certa, ele também não acreditava.

Bom, Osamu certamente poderia rir lembrando disso. Quanto a mim eu só poderia me recriminar por ter lhe dado a impressão de que não o odeio tanto quanto ele imagina. Na realidade nunca o odiei. Simplesmente é divertido provocá-lo. Eu até gostava do novato!

Educado, ele me acena indicando que vai seguir o meu conselho. Ou ao menos tentar, já que os pensamentos estão fora de controle. Talvez eu pudesse ter sido mais clara se dissesse o que realmente quis lhe dizer

_Vai dormir e vê se pára de pensar em quem não te merece. _

Eu quis dizer, mas não disse. Mais uma coisa pelo qual me condenei quando voltei pra cama, quando o anjinho e o diabinho nos meus ombros resolverem brigar. Se fosse pra demonstrar que me preocupo de verdade, poderia ter sido mais direta. Mas também se eu fosse mais direta eu poderia acabar assustando o pobre rapaz.

Acompanhei seus passos que voltavam para dentro de casa. Rezei para que não olhasse para trás e percebesse que eu o observava. Na realidade, talvez Osamu já soubesse, afinal os reflexos dessa criatura são anormais. Mas se percebeu acabou não demonstrando. Apenas deixou a porta aberta para mim, quando eu resolvesse entrar.

Fiquei lá, sentada onde ele estava há pouco. Tomei um gole do meu café àquela altura já gelado, enquanto pensava... nele!

Céus... como tudo pôde mudar com apenas uma conversa? Onde estava meu ódio saudável?

Na verdade eu precisava admitir pra mim mesma: Osamu merecia bem mais que isso. Merecia e precisava, afinal num país estranho, com pessoas que não conhecia muito bem, e depois de tudo que acontecera!

Não menti quando lhe disse aquelas coisas. Li sua ficha antes de sua chegada, junto com Charlie, Bosley e as meninas. As acusações eram graves, mas Charlie insistiu que eram falsas. E quando eu o conheci pouco mais pude ter a certeza de que Osamu era inocente.

Certeza absoluta. Ele era correto demais pra isso. O senso de justiça forte demais para se deixar levar por esse tipo de armadilha. Ética demais para se envolver. Ser policial era o sonho e o seu destino e dava pra ver em seus olhos que nunca desperdiçaria o seu sonho por causa disso.

Pior. Estava sendo atacado sem saber o por quê e sem saber por quem. Estava exposto, e marcado pela humilhação do que lhe acontecera. Era como se tivesse perdido a vida. E na realidade ele perdera a vida inteira por isso. E ainda se ressentia, como se fosse o culpado. Aquilo ferira sua honra. E honra era tudo pra ele.

É... o ditado sobre o ódio e o amor é verdadeiro. Admito: Eu o maltrato dessa forma todos os dias, mas é uma forma de demonstrar carinho. É o meu jeito de mostrar que me preocupo. Tá, eu sei que não é o melhor jeito, mas é o que posso oferecer.

Quer saber? Acho que ele entende. Se não entendia pelo menos naquele dia eu o fiz perceber. Osamu não está mais sozinho. Eu acredito na sua palavra. Espero que se lembre disso quando precisar. Espero que lembre que vai ter um ombro amigo. O meu, pelo menos.

Tudo bem, talvez eu não seja a melhor opção. Enquanto eu não admito ou ele não percebe, permaneço aqui, no meu papel de colega de trabalho implicante. Espero um dia ser capaz de fazer bem mais que isso. Espero um dia ser capaz de dizer o quanto ele é importante pra mim. E só posso dizer: é bem mais do que posso admitir.

** FIM**


End file.
